Algo Chamado Destino
by Dani Swan
Summary: UA Sakura nem ao menos tem um namorado, mas a Sra Yong jogou o tarot e previu que ela iria entrar na igreja dentro de um ano! Mas ela anda sem tempo para pensar nessas coisas! Quem será o felizardo? S
1. Chapter 1

ALGO CHAMADO DESTINO

Capitulo 1 - **_A Sra. Yong, a taróloga._**

Quando Tomoyo me lembrou de que nós quatro, do apartamento, havíamos marcado uma consulta com uma taróloga na segunda feira, meu estômago se revirou ligeiramente, pelo choque.

"Você esqueceu" – acusou Chiharu, balançando a cara. Eu esquecera mesmo.

Espalmando as mãos por sobre a mesa, ela me avisou:

"Nem mesmo _pense_ em dizer que não vai"

"Saco" – murmurei, porque era exatamente isso que pensara em fazer.

Não que eu fizesse objeções sobre conhecer o futuro, Pelo contrário, era até um pouco divertido Especialmente quando chegava à parte onde as videntes me diziam que os homens dos meus sonhos estava para aparecer a qualquer momento, e isso era até um tanto cômico. Até porque estava solteira e sem perspectiva alguma de surgir um príncipe encantado.

Só que eu estava dura, embora tivesse acabado de receber o salário, minha conta parecia um país arrasado com cadáveres por todo lado, pois no dia que recebi meu contracheque gastei uma fortuna em óleos aromáticos e cosméticos que prometiam me rejuvenescer, me energizar e levantar meu astral.

Assim quando Chiharu lembrou que eu me comprometera a pagar 30 ienes a uma mulher para que ela me dissesse que eu ia viajar sobre o mar e possuía um pouco de mediunidade, compreendi que ia ficar sem almoçar por duas semanas.

"Acho que não vou poder pagar ..." – disse, nervosa.

"Você não pode dar para trás agora!" – trovejou Chiharu – "A Sra. Yong vai nos dar um desconto. Nós três vamos ter que pagar mais caro se você não for."

" Quem é essa tal de Sra. Yong? – perguntou Meilin, desconfiada, interrompendo o jogo de paciência e olhando em cima do computador".

" A taróloga" – respondeu Chiharu.

"Mas que tipo de sobrenome é esse, Sra. Yong? – quis saber Meilin".

" É um nome chinês." – respondeu Chiharu meio impaciente já.

"Não! - Meilin sacudiu seus longos cabelos negros, aborrecida. – "Estou perguntando que tipo de nome é esse, 'Sra. Yong', para uma _taróloga_? Ela devia se chamar Madame Mim ou algo do tipo. Ela não pode ter esse nome, Sra. Yong. Com um nome desses, como não é que a gente vai acreditar no que ela prevê?

" Bem é o nome dela." – Chiharu parecia um pouco chateada. – " Mas disseram que ela é ótima".

"Você acabou de acabar de terminar com Yamamoto, Sakura. – disse Tomoyo virando a capa da revista Vogue, olhou para o meu rosto e disse: – " Está precisando mesmo visitar uma taróloga."

Embora eu não gostasse de reconhecer, talvez ela tivesse razão. Agora que acabara de descobrir que Yamamoto, não era o homem dos meus sonhos, era só questão de tempo antes de eu começar a fazer algumas pesquisas paranormais, a fim de saber exatamente quem, _seria_. Esse era o tipo de coisa que minhas amigas e eu fazíamos, embora tudo fosse farra, e ninguém mais pretendesse _acreditar_, de verdade na cartomante. Pelo menos nenhuma de nós iria admitir que acreditara nela.

Pobre Yamamoto, ele fora uma grande decepção. Especialmente depois que as coisas começaram de uma forma tão promissora. Achei que ele era lindo. Sua beleza mediana tinha sido ampliada. Ele parecia um selvagem, perigoso e despreocupado com as calças pretas de couro e a moto. Bem, era de se esperar? _Para que serviam as motos e as calçar de couro preta a não ser representar o uniforme de um homem selvagem, perigoso e despreocupado?_

Evidentemente achei que não tinha a mínima chance e alguém como ele teria um monte de garotas à sua disposição. Eu era tão, tão mirradinha e geralmente homens gostavam de mulheres peitudas e loiras e eu não tinha nenhum atributo que se encaixasse no tipo " Loira Peituda". Meus peitos mais pareciam dois ovos fritos. Uma desgraça para mim, pois sempre colocava algodão no sutiã para que meus peitos parecessem maiores.

Para a minha surpresa, Yamamoto me chamou para sair e agia como se gostasse de mim. Eu não entendia direito, como um homem como ele queria ficar comigo. E claro que a cada palavra que saía de sua boca, eu não acreditava em nenhuma. Quando dizia que eu era a única garota da sua vida, imaginava que ele estava mentindo. Quando dizia que eu era adorável, eu me perguntava por qual ângulo.

Levou algum tempo para eu compreender que ele estava sendo sincero. Eu esperava ter um breve caso com ele, bem passional, uma montanha russa de sentimentos, em que meus nervos iam viver retesados à espera de seu telefonema, para finalmente eu sentir o inundado pelo êxtase quando ele _realmente _telefonava. Só que ele sempre ligava na hora marcada e dizia que estava linda, não importasse que roupa usasse. Em vez de sentir feliz me senti um pouco à vontade. Ele começou a gostar muito de mim, o problema é que não era recíproco. Por quanto mais ele me cercava com bajulações até chegar ao ponto que mal conseguia respirar perto dele. Comecei a desprezá-lo por gostar tanto de mim. Ele me desapontara. Esperava desrespeito em vez disso, dedicação. Esperava infidelidade e em vez disso, um compromisso. Esperava um lobo e consegui um cordeiro.

Sei que é desagradável quando o cara legal de quem você tanto gosta demonstra ser um canalha completo, mentiroso e com duas caras. Mas é quase tão mau quando o cara que você espera ser um galinha em quem não se pode confiar prova que é, na verdade, um sujeito descomplicado e legal. Foi quando entendi que a frase " mulher gosta de apanhar" já rolava há centenas de anos e então relaxei, afinal, não fui eu que fiz as regras.

"Ai Tomoyo" – disse olhando para ela, não acreditando no que ela dissera. Tomoyo olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com um cara " Tomoyo o que?"

" Ok... ok, eu vou" – disse concordando, afinal não queria que elas pagassem mais caro para ir a Sra. Yong e também porque já estava até um pouco curiosa para saber o que o futuro reservava para mim.

* * *

Parecia haver uma ligação direta entre a dificuldade se chegar à casa de uma taróloga e sua reputação. Quanto mais inacessível e desanimadora a localização de sua residência, melhores e mais confiáveis eram as suas previsões. Essa idéia era geralmente aceita.

Isso significava que Sra. Yong devia ser brilhante, por que ela morava em subúrbio distante e horroroso nos arredores de Tóquio. Tão obscuro e escondido que tivemos de ir até lá no carro de Tomoyo.

" Por que não podemos ir de ônibus?" – perguntou Meilin, ao ouvir Tomoyo avisar que todo mundo ia ter que rachar a gasolina. Meilin estava mais dura que eu. Ela passara os dois últimos finais de semana sem sair para economizar dinheiro para ir a taróloga. Dois finais de semana significavam uma coisa: sem festas, sem bebidas. O que para Meilin era muito. Convenhamos, para qualquer uma de nós dois finais de semanas sem festas e sem bebida era um terror.

" Os ônibus não vão mais até lá!" – disse Chiharu de forma vaga.

"Por que não?" – insistiu Meilin

"Por que não." – explicou Chiharu.

"Mas por que não?" – eu continuava intrigada.

"Houve um problema" – e isso foi tudo que explicou sobre o assunto.

Na segunda feira, ás cinco em ponto, Meilin, Chiharu, Tomoyo e eu nos encontramos na cafeteria perto do local onde Tomoyo trabalhava. Ela foi buscar o carro onde estava estacionado a quilômetros de distancia dali, pois estacionar o carro no centro de Tóquio era assim mesmo.

" Vamos deixar esse lugar almadiçoado" – sugeriu Tomoyo, chegando com o carro.

A viagem foi um pesadelo. Passamos horas no tráfego engarrafado ou então passando por subúrbios desconhecidos, até que entramos em uma rodovia. Depois de nos perdemos por alguns minutos, Tomoyo já estava irritada com Chiharu, pois ela sempre conseguia se perder, mesmo com um mapa na mão. Após alguns minutos conseguimos chegar em um conjunto residencial. Este não havia jardins, nem plantas e muito menos arvores e era totalmente obscuro, pois era pintado de cinza dando um aspecto nada agradável.

Verificamos o numero d casa e o endereço da casa de Sra. Yong, no pequeno papel que Chiharu anotara. Logos encontramos e não podia ser nada diferente que uma casa revestida por pedras, janelas de vidro duplo e pequena varanda envidraçada. Todas as janelas possuíam cortinas finas, rendadas e lindas persianas. Evidente que os sinais de prosperidades que faziam a casa se sobressair de todas em volta, A Sra. Yong devia ser uma espécie de estrelas entre as tarólogas.

" Toque a Campainha" – disse Tomoyo a Chiharu

"Eu não. Toque você" – reagiu Chiharu

" Mas você já esteve aqui antes!" – explicou Tomoyo

" Deixem que eu toco" – suspirei, esticando o braço e apertando a campainha.

A porta se abriu e em vez de uma mulher exótica, sombria e com cara de médium, um rapaz com cara emburrada nos atendeu para nossa surpresa.

" Pois não? – perguntou ele, olhou cada uma de nós como estivesse examinando.

Todas nós estávamos com vergonha e não conseguimos falar uma palavra. Fazíamos o gênero discreta. Foi então que Tomoyo deu uma cotovelada em Chiharu e esta deu uma cotovelada em mim e eu sem alternava, já que Meilin estava atrás de mim, disse:

"A Sra Yong, está?"

Ele me olho meio desconfiado, e então decidiu que tinha um ar confiável.

" Ela está ocupada" – murmurou

" Fazendo o que?" – perguntou Meilin impaciente.

" Tomando chá" – respondeu

" Será que podemos esperar?" – perguntou Tomoyo

" Ela está nos esperando" – disse Chiharu

" Viajamos de tão longe" – especou Tomoyo

"Viemos seguindo as estrelas" – completou Meilin, prendendo o riso

Nós três olhamos para Meilin franzindo atesta. Embora eu estivesse quase rindo da situação.

" Desculpem" – disse Meilin

O rapaz parecia um tanto ofendido que fez questão de fechar a porta.

"Não, por favor, não faça isso" – implorou Tomoyo. – "Ela já pediu desculpas!"

" Então está certo" – disse ele, um pouco desconfiando, deixando-nos entrar em uma sala minúscula. – " Esperem aqui!" – ordenou ele.

Não lembro quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Ficamos naquela sala minúscula esperando o tempo passar e sentimos totalmente ignoradas.

" Isso tudo é ridículo! Vamos embora!" – disse Meilin

" Meninas, por favor, esperem! È sério, ela é fantástica! – pediu Chiharu

Finalmente, a Sra. Yong havia terminado o chá e surgiu no meio de nós. Não consegui evitar o desapontamento quando a vi. Ela parecia tão normal. Não tinha nenhum lenço na cabeça, nenhum brinco de argola e muito menos roupas exóticas. Ela simplesmente usava uma cala de moletom e uma camiseta e ainda por cima estava de chinelos.

" Certo meninas!" – disse ela. – "Quem será a primeira?"

Chiharu foi à frente, depois foi Meilin, seguido de Tomoyo e por ultimo, eu. Quando chegou a minha vez, entre no que ra evidentemente, a 'sala boa', porque o ambiente estava cheio de objetos esotéricos desde cristais a incensos.

A Sra. Yong estava sentada em uma das poltronas cobertas de plástico e fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse à frente. Enquanto tentava chegar à poltrona que ela me indicara, comecei a sentir nervosa e empolgada. " O que ela me dirá? Me perguntava. O que o futuro reservava para mim?

" Sente-se aqui" – indicou ela. Sentei na pequena poltrona revestida de plástico. Foi quando ouvi. – "Bola ou cartas?"

"Como disse?"- perguntei um pouco nervosa

" Bola ou cartas? Bola de Cristal ou cartas de tarôt?" – repetiu educadamente.

" Ah bem ... qual a diferença?

" Cinco ienes"

" Não, estou falando ... deixa pra lá . Cartas, por favor"

"Certo" – disse Sra. Yong, e com isso, começou a embaralhar as cartas com habilidade. – " Agora, querida, você deve embaralhas um pouco! Mas tenha cuidado! Não deixe cair no chão!

Deixar cair no chão parecia representar má sorte.

"Agora, faça uma pergunta a si mesma, mentalize, mas não conte nada. Não preciso saber sua pergunta. – continuou ela.

Eu podia ter escolhido varias perguntas. Por exemplo: "haveria o fim para o a fome do mundo?", "Haveria paz no planeta. De certo modo, descobri que a pergunta que queria saber realmente era; " Algum dia vou conhecer o meu príncipe encantado?"

"Já decidiu a pergunta querida?" – perguntou ela.

Acenei que sim e ela começou a arremessar as cartas sobre a mesa. Não sabia o que significava aquelas figuras, mas tudo indicava que eram coisas boas. Aparecia a figura de uma homem e isso parecia ser coisa boa.

" Sua pergunta é em relação com um homem?" – perguntou ela.

Mas isso não impressionou muito, pois era uma mulher jovem de 26 anos e só havia duas coisas com que me importar: vida profissional e amorosa.

" Sim" – respondi desanimada.

" Você tem tido pouca sorte no amor" – disse ela.

Também não me impressionei com ela, por que todas as garotas que vem procurar uma cartomante é por que tinha problemas com relacionamentos passados.

" Há um homem no seu passado, vejo que é algo recente" – disse ela. " Ele não é um homem para você"

Realmente era recente, ela parecia falar de Yamamoto. Mas isso já havia descoberto sozinha.

"Obrigada" – disse, aborrecida

" Não desperdice lágrimas por ele" – disse ela

" Pode deixar"

" Por que há um outro homem a caminho" – afirmou ela

" Sério?" – quis saber, estava curiosa e isso fez com que inclina-se um pouco mais.

" É verdade. – disse ela. – "Estou vendo casamento aqui."

" Casamento? De quem? – perguntei.

" Seu, querida.

"Meu?" – perguntei não acreditando. Mal eu tinha um namorado.

"Sim, querida, seu!" – disse ela, com sorriso nos lábios. – Antes que as folhas caiam pela segunda vez, querida!

"Como?"

"Antes que as quatro estações passe uma vez e metade de outra. – explicou ela.

" Não estou entendendo?" – pergunte a ela. Essas manias de falar difícil.

" Em um ano" – afirmou ela

" Um ano? Não dá pra esticar o prazo não?" – perguntei a ela, afinal era tão jovem para casar, e pelo jeito ria me casar no outono e eu sempre me via casando na primavera.

"Desculpe querida! Sou apenas uma mensageira!" – disse ela. – Vamos dizer que a previsão vais acontecer em até 18 meses."

" Mas quem poderá ser ... – falei.

" Você precisa ter cuidado querida" – avisou ela. " A principio, pode ser que você não o reconheça como a pessoa que realmente é.

"Vou conhecer em uma festa? – perguntei

"Não." – negou ela. – " Estou dizendo que ele não pode ser o seu tipo preferido de homem"

" Entendi, então! – continuei – " Quando Takeda, o cara da locadora, todo estranho e antipático, me convidar a sair, eu devo mais tirar sarro da cara dele.

"Essa é idéia. – continuou. – Vejo que você não vai ser rica, mas vão ser muito feliz"

Disse também:

" Você tem uma inimiga"

Nessa tive que rir, por que embora eu e as meninas discutíssemos um pouco nunca fomos de picuinhas. Isso era infantil.

" Bom é isso, querida! Boa sorte" – disse. " Ah, e nunca se afaste das pessoas que te querem bem"

" Pode deixar" – disse

Sai da sala da Sra. Yong extasiada. Descobri que tinha uma inimiga, o que era pouco provável por que sempre me dei bem com todas as minhas amigas. Descobri que ia casar e dentro de um ano. O único problema é que não tinha nenhum namorado. Isso parecia improvável acontecer. **_Casar significava fim de festas e fim da vida de solteira!_**


	2. Chapter 2

ALGO CHAMADO DESTINO

Capitulo 2 – **_As previsões da Sra. Yong_**

Já estava na hora de enfrentar a noite fria e voltar para casa. Voltamos ao carro e preocupação geral era se o carro estava inteiro, afinal o bairro era um tanto aterrorizador. As luzes falhadas davam um aspecto de filme de terror e para ajudar estava um frio e neblina tomava conta das ruas.

"Ele vai estar inteiro, não vai?" – perguntou Tomoyo, ansiosa e quase correndo.

" Sinceramente, eu espero que sim" – respondi, caminhando apressada. Esperava que sim de verdade, já que as chances de voltar para casa, caso o carro não estivesse ali, eram muito pequenas.

"Eu jamais devia ter vindo" – disse Tomoyo, sentindo-se horrível.

"Ora, é claro que devíamos" – replicou Meilin – "Eu me diverti muito."

" Eu também" – concordou Chiharu

Assim que viramos a esquinas, vimos que incrivelmente o carro estava inteiro. Após passarmos pelo conjunto residencial e escaparmos ilesas, relaxamos. O barulho no carro já estava ensurdecedor, pois todas queriam saber o que Sra. Yong havia previsto. Parecíamos mais, garotinhas em uma festa junina, comparando os seus prêmios. " O que você conseguiu? Mostre sua prenda? Olhe só a minha."

"Não sei como, mas ela descobriu que eu era chinesa!" –exclamou Meilin – "Disse que eu ia sofrer uma espécie de ruptura em minha vida, mas que no fim tudo iria dar certo, e seria muito feliz! Ela disse que vou conseguir realizar meu sonho! Já imaginaram se eu conseguir aquele papel naquela peça!" – disse Meilin alegremente e já imaginado que estivesse na peça.

" Ai, ela disse que eu ia ganhar dinheiro" – disse Chiharu feliz

"Que bom" – disse Tomoyo um pouco inquieta – " Assim você poderá me pagar os 20 ienes que te emprestei"

Reparei que Tomoyo estava mais quieta do que de costume. Não estava fazendo bagunça conosco, nem empolgada. Continuava apenas dirigindo o carro, olhando direto para a frente.

" O que foi que ela lhe disse? – perguntei, preocupada. "Previu alguma coisa ruim para você?

"Sim" – confirmou Tomoyo baixinho. Parecia que estava quase chorando.

"O que foi? O que ela previu? – explodimos todas ao esmo tempo, chegando o rosto mais perto dela, ansiosas por ouvir as previsões terríveis: acidentes, doenças, mortes, falência etc.

"Ela me disse que em muito em breve encontrarei o grande amor da minha vida"

Um silêncio profundo baixou sobre o carro. Puxa vida! Isso era muito mau. Muito mesmo. Pobre Tomoyo! È desagradável saber que vai encontrar o grande amor da sua vida quando já estava de casamento marcado e com o um cara que conhece há quase cinco anos.

"Ela disse que vou ficar com a cabeça totalmente virada por ele" – disse ela em meio a lágrimas. – " Vai ser horrível! Imagina o que minha família vai pensar! O que eu irei dizer a Takeda?

"Tomoyo" – disse docemente. –"Deve ter sido um engano. Provavelmente nada disso vai acontecer! Afinal, quem garante que a Sra. Yong está certa? São tantas cartas , tudo não passa de probabilidades."

Mas isso só fez com que as lágrimas de Tomoyo aumentarem

"Mas porque não posso encontrar o grande amor da minha vida? Eu quero encontrá-lo?"

Meilin e Chiharu e eu trocamos olhares chocados. Minha nossa! Aquilo era incomum. Será que a realmente calma, centrada, sã e controlada Tomoyo estava tendo um tipo de chilique?

" Por que eu não posso me divertir um pouco? Por que eu tenho que ficar a vida inteira com aquele chato do Takeda? – quis saber ela.

E batia com a palma da mão no volante a cada vez mais "eu", fazia o carro desviar da estrada de forma alarmante, invadindo a outra pista. Em volta de nós, todos estavam buzinando, apavorados, mas Tomoyo parecia não perceber.

Eu estava assombrada, conhecia Tomoyo desde da infância. Nunca a havia visto daquela forma. Houve um silêncio de embaraço no carro enquanto Chiharu e Meilin engoliram a seco, tentando encontrar, sem conseguir, um jeito de dizer coisas consoladoras.

"Sinto muito, meninas" – disse ela subitamente e voltando a ser a Tomoyo de sempre, a educação, a gentileza, elegante e serena, reservada e de volta ao seu lugar. – "Sinto muito mesmo! Vocês precisam me desculpar!"

Limpando a garganta, colocou as costas eretas e levantou os ombros, indicando que não havia nada a comentar sobre aquele assunto. Takeda e a sua chatice não eram mais assuntos para discussão.

"E então Sakura? – perguntou ela. – O que a Sra. Yong predisse para você?

"Para mim? – perguntei. – Ah, sim ... ela disse que vou me casar.

Outro silêncio desceu sobre o carro. Aqueles provocados pelo choque.

"Sério? – perguntou Chiharu.

"Foi." – respondi, na defensiva. O que há de tão estranho nisso?

"Na verdade, nada. – disse Meilin, de forma gentil. – "É que você não tem tido muita sorte com homens"

"Não que a culpa seja sua, é claro" – disse Tomoyo, apressada com todo o tato.

"Bem foi isso que ela me falou." – confirmei.

Elas não sabiam o que dizer diante daquilo, e a conversa ficou meio parada, até que finalmente voltamos à civilização.

Chegamos em casa mortas, intactas e claro morrendo de fome. Nos jogamos no sofá da sala e ficamos assistindo televisão. Nenhuma estava a fim de ir até a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa, a preguiça era maior. Olhei para Tomoyo e ela parecia melhor. Mas ainda estava preocupada com ela.

"Tomoyo" – chamei-a bem baixinho. Ela virou-se para mim. – " Se precisar de alguma coisa, conte comigo!

" Eu sei que posso contar com você Sakura" – disse ela sorrindo. " Ah, o Shaoran ligou e disse que queria falar com você, desculpe não ter te avisado antes"

" Tudo bem" – disse. – "É apenas o Shaoran."

Shaoran era um amigo meu, e embora fosse o mais próximo que se possa ter a idéia fixa de um homem em minha vida, não me envolveria romanticamente com ele nem que o futuro da raça humana dependesse de nós. Portanto isso serve pra dar uma idéia, do quanto a minha vida estava sem uma presença masculina.

Shaoran era maravilhoso, realmente era. Os namorados vinham, os namorados iam, mas eu sempre podia contar com Shaoran para representar o papel de namorado na minha vida, me chatear com comentários machistas e dizer que preferia a saia curta e mais apertada.

Todas as minhas amigas diziam que ele era lindo. Até Yukito meu amigo gay, dizia que ele não chutaria Shaoran para fora da cama nem se ele estivesse comendo um saquinho de batata fritas embaixo dos lençóis. Sempre que Chiharu atendia ao telefone e era ele, começava a fazer caras e bocas, como se estivesse tendo um orgasmo. As vezes Shaoran vinha até o nosso apartamento e depois que ele ia embora, Chiharu deitava no sofá, na ponta que ele estava e se retorcia toda.

Eu não entendia porquê de toda aquela agitação. Afinal, Shaoran era amigo do meu irmão Touya e primo de Meilin. Já o conhecia há anos e mais anos. Simplesmente conhecia bem demais para me interessar por ele e ele por mim.

Houve um momento de minha vida, milhares de ano luz atrás, em que eu e Shaoran lançamos olhares tímidos durante uma musica do Bon Jovi, e pensamos trocar uns beijinhos. Mas, pensando bem, acho que isso não aconteceu realmente. Acho que apenas imaginei que sim, por que em meio às emoções desenfreadas da minha adolescência, naquela época eu vivia a fim de quase todo mundo do sexo oposto.

No fundo foi melhor que eu Shaoran e eu não sentíssemos atração um pelo outro, por que se tivéssemos passado a noite juntos, Touya teria de se dar ao trabalho de tentar espancar Shaoran, por ele ter violado a honra da irmã, e eu não queria esse tipo de problema.

Chiharu, equivocadamente invejava meu relacionamento com Shaoran. Costumava balançar a cabeça, dizendo:

"Sua sortuda de uma figa! Como você consegue se sentir tão à vontade perto dele? Como é que consegue até ser engraçada e fazê-lo rir? Eu mal consigo pensar em alguma coisa para falar!

Mas isso era fácil pra mim, porque realmente não sentia interesse por ele. Quando me interessava por alguém de verdade por alguém, entrava em pânico, derrubava as coisas e puxava assuntos bizarros do tipo, ' Como você se sentiria se fosse um radiador?'

Olhei para o relógio da sala e vi que já era tarde. Decidi que não ligaria. por que ele já podia estar na cama. Acompanhado com alguém e eu não seria a pessoa que iria atrapalhar.

* * *

Teríamos esquecido tudo sobre a Sra. Yong e a experiência seria relegada a algum sótão obscuro e empoeirado de nossas lembranças se duas coisas não tivessem ocorrido.A primeira coisa que aconteceu foi a previsão de Chiharu, que se tornou realidade. Bem ... mais ou menos ... 

No dia seguinte à nossa ida a cartomante, Chiharu chegou ao apartamento, balançando alguma coisa acima de seus cabelos, com jeito triunfante.

"Olhem só! – comandou – "Olhem, olhem, olhem!"

"Tomoyo, Meilin e eu pulamos do sofá e fomos até Chiharu. A coisa que ela estava balançando sobre a cabeça era um cheque.

"Ela disse que eu ia receber um dinheiro, e recebi mesmo" –gritou Chiharu, toda excitada e dando alguns pulinhos.

"Mostre, mostre" – implorei, tentando agarrar o cheque da mão dela.

"Vocês sabem quanto tempo estou esperando por este dinheiro? –lançou ela, de uma a outra. – "Vocês tem idéia de quanto tempo que estou a espera disto?"

Mudas, nós três balançamos a cabeça. Chiharu certamente sabia como manter a platéia hipnotizada.

"Pois saibam que estou a espera disso há meses" –disse ela. –"Literalmente, meses"

"Que maravilha" – disse eu. –"Isto não é incrível"

"De quem é este cheque?" – quis saber Tomoyo

"De quanto é?" – quis saber Meilin, perguntando a única coisa importante.

"É um reembolso do Clube do Livro." – cantou Chiharu, alegremente. – "Vocês simplesmente não conseguem imaginar o número de cartas que tive que mandar para até conseguir essa grana de volta. –"Já estava a ponto de ir até lá pessoalmente, para reclamar"

Meilin, Tomoyo e eu, confusas trocamos olhares.

"Isso é do ... Clube do Livro? – perguntei lentamente. – " Um reembolso do Clube de Livro?"

" Sim" – confirmou Chiharu, suspirou de forma dramática. " Foi a maior lenga lenga, eu disse que não queria o livro do mês e eles o enviaram mesmo assim, e então ..."

"Quanto foi que recebeu? – interrompeu Meilin de forma abrupta e curiosa.

"Sete cinco zero" – disse Chiharu

" E isso são setecentos e cinqüenta ienes ou sete ienes e cinqüenta? – perguntou Tomoyo, temendo pelo pior.

" Sete ienes e cinqüenta" – disse Chiharu, parecendo aborrecida. " que papo é esse de setecentos e cinqüenta ienes? O livro do mês teria de ser de ouro maciço para que eu pagasse tanto assim por ele."

" Entendo" – disse Meilin. - "Você recebeu um cheque de sete ienes e cinqüenta, a quarta parte do que você pagou para Sra. Yong abrir as cartas, e está achando que a previsão dela de que ia entrar uma grana preta se realizou? Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?

" Foi" – disse Chiharu indignada. – "Ela não falou _quanto_ dinheiro ia receber. Disse apenas que o dinheiro vinha. E veio mesmo!" – acrescentou na defensiva. – " O que há de errado com vocês? – gritou, enquanto nós voltávamos de mansinho para o sofá. – " As expectativas de vocês são alta demais. Esse é o problema!"

" Por um instante achei que as previsões iriam se realizar" – disse Meilin. – "Agora não vou ver o corte em minha vida, a não ser um corte em um tecido"

" Eu não vou casar" – disse eu

" Eu não vou encontrar o grande amor da minha vida" – disse Tomoyo – " Você ainda me deve ainda 20 ienes" – acrescentou Tomoyo, olhando para Chiharu.

* * *

Na quarta feira, o dia começou mal e depois piorou.

Ao acordar sentido-me péssima, não poderia saber que a previsão de Meilin estava destinada a se tornar realidade naquele mesmo dia.

Se eu soubesse disso, talvez conseguisse sair da cama com mais facilidade.

Do jeito que eu estava, era duvidoso saber se eu ia conseguir me livrar do abraço quente e amoroso dos meus lençóis. Sempre achei difícil levantar da cama de manhã cedo.

Mal consegui me arrastar até o banheiro, e, ao chegar lá, tive um trabalhão para me obrigar a tomar banho.

Meu quarto estava congelando, não consegui achar calcinhas limpas e não passara nenhuma roupa, portanto fui obrigada a usar as mesmas roupas que usara na véspera, as jogara no chão na noite anterior, e a parte de baixo do biquíni.

Ao chegar à estação de metro vi, que todos os jornais bons já haviam esgotado e acabara de perder um trem. Enquanto esperava pelo seguinte, achei que devia comprar um pacote de gotas de chocolate na máquina da plataforma e , pela primeira vez, a porcaria da máquina funcionou. Comi as gotinhas deliciosas em dois segundos e imediatamente comecei a me sentir culpada, preocupada-me com o fato de que talvez estivesse com algum distúrbio alimentar, para ficar colocando chocolate dentro do estômago, assim logo de manhã cedo.

O tempo estava frio e úmido e parecia haver tão pouco de bom no dia que se iniciava que me deu vontade de estar em casa, em minha cama quentinha, assistindo animes, enchendo-me de batatas fritas e biscoitos, com pilhas de revistas coloridas ao lado.

Acabei chegando vinte minutos atrasada no escritório. A Sra. Tomoe me olhara por cima do computador com um cara não muito agradável, reparando na minha roupa.

"Kinomoto, você nem tirou a roupa para dormir esta noite?"

"Como assim?" – perguntei com ar cansado

" Você dormiu vestida?" – disse ela

" Ah ..." – disse , sendo interrompendo.

"Kinomoto, não quero saber de sua vida particular, mas tenha decência de pelo menos colocar uma outra roupa! – disse ela já dando um sermão em mim. Já até estava prevendo o que iria falar depois.

" Temos que zelar a boa a aparência" – dissemos juntas.

A Sra. Tomoe olhara de uma forma que até me sentir constrangida.

O dia prosseguira sem novidades. De vez em quando, fantasiava que ia acontecer um desastre aéreo igual ao que houve em Nova York, e que um avião ia despencar do céu bem cima do escritório "_ La Belle, La Beauty_". De preferência bem em cima da minha mesa, só para garantir. Eu não ia mais precisar ir para o trabalho durante séculos. Poderia estar morta, é claro, mas comecei a pensar que era muito jovem para morrer. Definitivamente esta não era uma boa idéia.

A porta do Sr. Kobayashi, meu chefe, ficava se abrindo a toda hora, ele saia pisando duro e soltando agulhadas para todos os lados. " Quinze erros só nessa folha! Alguém aqui está precisando de algumas aulas de gramática!"

Mais ou menos cinco horas fui embora daquele inferno, não via a hora de sair de lá. Pior de tudo é que ainda faltavam dois dias para o fim de semana. Depois de uma hora cheguei em casa. As meninas já estavam no apartamento. Meilin estava fazendo as unhas, Tomoyo estava tomando banho e Chiharu lendo algum livro paranormal.

Após uma hora estávamos todas na cozinha procurando algo para comer no jantar, mas devido a precariedade do nosso armário não encontramos nada decente para comer, a não ser algumas batatas fritas, bolachas, chocolates e um estoque de Coca Cola Light. Nós precisávamos fazer compras urgentemente! Caso não fizéssemos, viraríamos um bando de baleia obesas sentadas no sofá, fazendo nada a não ser discutir quem atenderia ao telefone que está a metros de distância.

Meilin se propôs ir ao mercadinho da rua para comprar alguma coisa para comermos.

" Nada de miojos, por favor. Já comi tanto na semana passada que não agüento mais ver na frente" – disse Chiharu.

" Nada de hambúrgueres, hot dogs, salgadinhos, bolachinhas" – advertiu Tomoyo.

"Já entendi, meninas" – disse Meilin

Depois de vinte minutos, Meilin entrou meio cambaleando, com um rosto branco como de quem viu um fantasma, e o sangue escorrendo pela boca.

" Meilin!" – berrei, alarmada, pulando do sofá. – " O que houve com você?"

" Ahn? Que foi?" – perguntou Chiharu, acordando meio confusa.

" Não foi nada" – disse Meilin, mas parecia hesitante, e se sentou sobre a mesa da sala de jantar.

" Preciso chamar uma ambulância" – continuou Meilin.

" Nossa, claro que não! – disse eu em pânico, entregando-lhe um monte de lenços de papel, que ficavam empapados de sangue, no mesmo instante. - " Deixe que eu faço isso!"

" É melhor você descansar um pouco aqui" – disse Tomoyo, acompanhando Meilin até o sofá.

" Não, não é para mim" – disse Meilin. " É para o cara que voou da bicicleta e aterrisou em cima de mim"

" Ai Kami Sama! – exclamou Chiharu. – " Ele está muito machucado?"

" Não" – respondeu Meilin. – mas garanto que vai ficar depois que eu acabar com ele, ah, vai. Vão precisar de um saco preto para levá-lo, e de uma ambulância."

"Onde ele está?" – perguntou Tomoyo

"Bem aí na frente, caído na rua, atrapalhando todo o trafego" – respondeu Meilin.

Ela estava, realmente, muito revoltada.

" Alguém está cuidando dele?" – perguntei.

" Um monte de gente" – disse Meilin quase aos berros.

" Bem é melhor eu ir até lá para dar uma olhada nele, mesmo assim" – disse Chiharu. – " Pode ser que esteja em estado de choque, e posso cobrir com um xale"

" Não precisa, não!" – disse Meilin. - " Alguém já jogou um casaco em cima dele?"

Mas Chiharu já se fora. Ela sabia reconhecer quando uma oportunidade batia na sua porta. Embora tivesse um rosto bonito, fazia pouco sucesso com os homens.

" Bem é melhor eu cuidar desse caos aqui" – disse Meilin, limpando a boca com a manga da blusa.

" Não seja ridícula!" – disse Tomoyo. – " Você vai ter que levar uns pontos."

" Não, nada disso" – retrucou ela, com cara de deboche. – isso não foi nada!

"Você precisa levar pontos! Precisa ir até o hospital! Vamos com você!" – disse eu.

Passamos horas sentados em cadeira duras, no ambulatório de acidentados, completamente lotado, sobrecarregado de vitimas com ferimentos muito piores do que os de Meilin e de Yoshida. Macas com gente morrendo passavam por nós, sendo empurrados a toda velocidade. Ninguém sabia informar, o que estava acontecendo, nem quando Meilin e Yoshida iam ser atendidos. A máquina de café não estava funcionando. O lugar estava congelando e a lanchonete estava fechada. Nós estávamos morrendo de fome.

" Espero que me atendam logo" – disse Yoshida, parecendo ansioso e confuso. – " Porque eles estão esperando estes documentos lá no escritório central. Falaram que era urgente. Alguém viu meu rádio.

Yoshida era um mensageiro es estava cumprindo uma missão de entrega, quando desviou de mau jeito e atropelou Meilin. Ele continuou ali cochilando, e de vez em quando se sacudia, assustado, e voltava a falar da entrega urgente no escritório central. Meilin, Tomoyo, Chiharu e eu trocamos olhares de resignação quando ele tocou pela décima vez no assunto.

" Bem olhe pelo lado bom." – sorri para Meilin, referindo-me a sua boca cortada. - " Você conseguiu o corte que lhe prometeram."

* * *

Olá! Mais um capitulo postado! Espero que tenham gostado! Queria agradacer as meninas: Rachel, littledark, Kynn Lucky, 

analu! Muito obrigado pelos reviews!

Bjnhs


	3. Chapter 3

ALGO CHAMADO DESTINO

Capitulo 3 – **_Noticias sobre meu casamento? _**

Na sexta feira, o prédio ficou em polvorosa, quando Meilin e Chiharu, notificaram a todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro que eu ia me casar. Na verdade, elas não contaram a todas as pessoas do mundo, avisaram apenas a Sra. Yako, a nossa vizinha. Só que isso era tão eficaz, provavelmente até mais eficaz, na verdade, do que contar a todas as pessoas do mundo.

Meilin e Chiharu haviam decidido, não obstante a minha falta de namorado, que as previsões de Sra. Yong para mim iam tornar-se realidade, da mesma forma que as previsões delas.

È claro que elas, mais tarde, se desculparam, e disseram que haviam deixado escapulir enquanto Sra. Yako passava no corredor. O mal já estava feito e a idéia já fora plantada na minha cabeça, e comecei a achar que talvez um namorado fosse uma coisa legal, uma alma gêmea, alguém que pudesse me sentir segura, alguém que pudesse ter intimidade.

Quando cheguei, naquele dia, do trabalho, percebi que todos na rua onde moro, sorriram para mim. Fui à padaria comprar algo para o jantar, e diga-se de passagem, chocolates de novo. Encontrei a Sra. Hojo, no caixa e sorri alegremente, afinal eu estava tão feliz por que o fim de semana chegara. Ela me retribuiu a mesma alegria com um sorriso. Apressei o passo, mas ouvi algo. Na verdade, a frase que ela me lançou pareceu ser estranhamente, "meus parabéns". Resolvi não encanar.

Entrei voando no apartamento. Reparei que tudo estava limpo e brilhando. Meu astral melhorou ainda mais. Não iria ter que passar o fim de semana limpando aquela sujeira, as meninas arrumaram tudo. Essa era umas das vantagens de dividir apartamento.

Meilin e Chiharu entraram na sala de forma hesitante.

"Sakura!" – exclamou Chiharu. -" Graças a Deus que você chegou! Temos uma coisa que você precisa ouvir!"

"Que foi Chiharu?" – quis saber – " É com você, Chiharu? Você se deu bem com Yoshida?

Uma sombra fugaz passou pelo rosto de Chiharu, que disse:

"Depois falamos a respeito disso. Não, a história tem a ver com a gente, aqui dentro"

"Sério?" – disse hesitante.

"Sakura, é melhor você se sentar" – interrompeu Meilin.

" O que houve?" – quis saber, absolutamente morta de curiosidade.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa" – disse Chiharu, em um sussurro dramático, feito para criar um clima. – "Uma coisa que você deve saber."

"Bem, se eu devo saber, por que vocês não contam logo de uma vez? – perguntei, mal podia esconder minha curiosidade.

"Conte a ela" – murmurou Chiharu a Meilin

" Eu não." – disse Meilin. – "Não mesmo! Foi você que falou!"

"Meilin Li!" – exclamou Chiharu. – " Não, eu não!"

O telefone tocou, interrompendo a pequena discussão. Consegui atender, sem tirar os olhos das duas, que já estavam avançando com tudo, uma contra outra. Eu detestava perder uma boa briga, e sempre podia contar com Meilin para esse tipo de emoção.

"Alô?" – atendi.

"Sakura" – disse uma voz.

Ai meu Deus! Era Rika com que estudara no primário, ginásio, colegial e agora trabalhava comigo do "La Belle, La Beauty". Ela parecia chateada. Eu devia ter ido ao chá de bebê, sabia disso! Ai só eu mesmo!

"Oi Rika" – disse bem depressa, tentando esconder o nervosismo. – "Olhe, desculpe não ter ido ao chá do bebê, eu estava em uma reunião. Não deu mesmo.!

" Sakura, isso é verdade mesmo?" – interrompeu ela

"Claro que é verdade!" – repliquei indignada. – " Aquela reunião foi uma chatice e pior de tudo, durou duas horas, e quando vi no relógio não ..."

"Não, não, não" – disse ela impacientemente. – "Estou perguntando do seu casamento"

A sala se inclinou ligeiramente para o lado.

" Como é que é?" – disse baixinho. – " Quem foi que contou isso para você?"

"A Sra. Yuko" – explicou Rika. – " Não acredito que você não me contou ..."

Ela continuava a contar a falar, melancólica.

Meilin e Chiharu ficaram muito quietas de repente. As duas estavam sentadinhas, completamente imóveis, com cara de medo e culpa.

Cara de culpa? Rika falando sobre o meu casamento? A insistência de Meilin e Chiharu sobre as previsões serem verdadeiras? A Sra. Yong prevendo que eu ia casar?

De repente, a ficha caiu. Era tão ultrajante que mal podia acreditar.

Será possível, que era mesmo possível, que pelo fato de elas acharem que as previsões da Sra. Yong para Meilin e Chiharu haviam se concretizado, as minhas também estavam destinadas a se tornar realidade? Seria mesmo possível que elas haviam saído por ai contando a todo mundo que eu iria casar, como se aquilo fosse um fato, e não uma previsão de uma taróloga?

A raiva tomou conta de mim, junto da perplexidade. Como é que elas podiam ter feito isso?

Apertei os olhos e depois olhei para elas. Chiharu se encolheu na cadeira. Meilin fechou a boca. Rika continuava a falar sem parar de no meu ouvido.

" Ai Sakura, fiquei triste com você"! – disse Rika tristemente. – " A gente se conhece a tanto tempo, mas mesmo assim nem pra me contar. Terada não acreditou que você não me ..."

"Rika, querida, isso foi tudo mal entendido!" – expliquei. – " Mais tarde eu te ligo e te explico tudo!"

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Chiharu, depois para Meilin, e em seguida de volta pra Chiharu. Então desviei o olhar atentamente para Meilin, só pra mostrar que continuava atenta. Depois de alguns segundos eu disse:

"Era Rika." – disse. " Ela me pareceu estar com a impressão de que vou me casar"

" Desculpe" – disse Chiharu

"Desculpe mesmo. Foi sem querer" – disse Meilin

"Desculpá-las pelo que?" – quis saber, com cara amarrada. – " Será que vocês poderiam ter a bondade de me contar o que está acontecendo?"

Isto é, eu tinha uma idéia já relativamente formada do que estava acontecendo. Só queria saber da história toda. Quando Chiharu ia começar a contar, a porta do apartamento abriu, era Tomoyo.

" Sakura? – exclamou ela. – "O que está acontecendo? Está todo mundo dizendo que você vai casar!"

"Tomoyo, estou querendo descobrir!" – disse eu quase nervosa. " Parece que alguém espalhou para todo mundo que eu ia me casar"

" Sakura, já pedi desculpa" – disse Chiharu

"A gente não teve culpa" – disse Meilin. – " Nós estávamos comentando alguma coisa da Sra. Yong e escapuliu que ela previu que você ia casar ..."

O telefone tocou. Dessa vez era Shaoran.

"Sakura!" – exclamou ele. " Diga-me que não é verdade! Não se case com ele! Ninguém poderia amar você tanto quanto eu"

Esperei que ele acabasse de falar e mantive a cara bem séria.

"Sakura! – disse ele, depois de algum tempo. –" Você está me ouvindo?"

"Sim" – respondi de forma direta. " Quem lhe contou?"

"Touya" – disse ele supreso.

"_Touya? _– berrei. –" Touya, o meu irmão?

" Hã ... É ... " – disse Shaoran. – " Era segredo ou algo assim?"

" Shaoran" – tentei explicar. " Olhe, não posso explicar tudo agora. Ligo pra você assim que puder ok?"

" Ok" – concordou ele. – " Eu só estava brincando agora pouco. Na verdade estou muito conten..."

Desliguei o telefone.

O telefone voltou a tocar.

" Uma de vocês duas, atendam, por favor" – disse eu olhando para Meilin e Chiharu.

Chiharu atendeu o telefone.

" Alô!" – atendeu ela. – " Não! Ela não pode atender nesse momento" – disse ela olhando para mim. Uma pausa. - " Pode deixar que eu digo" – afirmou desligando.

" Quem era?" – perguntei, sentindo que tudo aquilo era um sonho.

" Hã ... eram um dos rapazes do mercadinho. Querem tomar um drinque para comemorar! – disse Chiharu com "sorriso amarelo"

Já era sábado quando a noticia de que eu não ia mais me casar se espalhou pelos quatro cantos do mundo, com a mesma rapidez da versão original, de que eu ia. Havia um fluxo enorme de pessoas olhando para a janela do meu apartamento. Era um pesadelo! Não podia mais ir até a pequena sacada do apartamento que o um grupo de pessoas ficavam em silêncio total, ou então prendiam o riso quando eu aparecia. Parece que a Sra. Hojo começara a passar uma lista recolhendo dinheiro para me dar de presente de casamento, e aconteceu uma briga terrível quando começaram a devolver a quantia, por que os valores que as pessoas exigiam eram muito maiores do que a contribuição inicial, e, embora a culpa não fosse minha, eu continuava achar que, de certa forma, era. Aquele pesadelo parecia que iria durar para sempre, mas finalmente chegou ao fim.

* * *

Olá! Mais um capitulo postado! Espero que tenham gostado!Quando tudo parece ótimo a mil maravilhas, sempre tem algo pra chatear o seu dia! Bem no caso de Sakurinha, foi o BUMMM! Obrigada pelas reviews.

**analu: **Tomoyo está um pouco no capitulo anterior! Não se preocupe, tudo vai voltar ao normal! Aquele comportamento anormal, foi fruto de um stress profundo, desapontamento! Shaoran já é amigo e a conhece há muito tempo! Olha e diga-se de passagem também não tenho nenhum amigo assim! . Bjnhs

**Yamanaka Yumi: **Fiquei feliz por ter gostado da fic! Não deixe de ler os próximo! Vai estar o máximo! Legal que tenha começado a ler fics de CCS, tem uns maravilhosos. Depois dou umas dicas okBjnhs

**Daniela Kinomoto:** Que bom que gostastes da fic! Fiquei super feliz! Pode deixar que vou ler sua fic sim, alias estou indo agora! Bjnhs!

**little dark: E**spero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Um tanto azarada nossa Sakura! Mas tudo vai mudar! Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Continue lendo, que muitas surpresas irão acontecer!

That´s it! Bjnhs e até o próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

ALGO CHAMO DESTINO

Capitulo 4 – **_Sortuda, eu?_**

Sábado a tarde todas saíram exceto eu. Tomoyo saiu com Takeda, ela havia me convidado, mas convenhamos não queria fazer o papel de vela. Não tenho nenhum problema com isso, afinal às vezes, amigas são para essas coisas. Especialmente hoje, não gostaria de sair, pois não agüentaria ouvir o chato do Takeda falando de bens materiais, do seu trabalho etc. Tudo que vinha dele me incomodava. Desde o primeiro dia que Tomoyo havia o apresentado, senti que ele não era uma pessoa confiável.

Já Meilin havia ido ao curso de teatro, dança, canto. Sábado era o dia que só víamos Meilin a noite. Chiharu, por sua vez, havia saído com suas amigas de trabalho, deveria ter ido para algum barzinho, tentar arrumar algum namorado. Convenhamos Chiharu parecia um tanto desesperada, que até assustava os rapazes.

Eu estava largada no sofá, com o balde de pipocas, assistindo pela vigésima quinta vez Titanic, e pela vigésima quinta vez chorei na parte em que Jack Dawson morria! Estava mergulhada em lágrimas quando o telefone tocou.

"Sakura?" – disse a voz de um homem.

Ao menos por uma instante pensei que era um homem. Mas compreendi que era apenas Shaoran.

"Oi" – disse com uma voz chorosa, devida a cena do filme. Tinha certeza que ele só estava ligando para me zoar da história maluca sobre o casamento e a taróloga.

" Oi Sakura!" – disse ele, com um tom de voz amigável e preocupado. – "Como você está?"

Eu tinha razão. Ele definitivamente ligara para me zoar.

"O que quer?" – perguntei com frieza.

" Liguei para saber como você estava." – respondeu ele, fingindo surpresa. – "Muito obrigado pela acolhida calorosa"

" Você está ligando só pra me zoar." – disse eu em um impulso.

" Não estou, não" – afirmou ele. – "Sério!"

" Shaoran" – suspirei – "É claro que está! Sempre que me acontece alguma coisa desagradável, você liga para me zoar. Da mesma forma, quando alguma coisa desagradável acontece com você, eu fico rouca de tanto rir. Essas são as _regras_ do jogo."

"Não, não é bem assim" – reclamou ele, de modo gentil. – "Não posso negar que você parece se divertir muito quando me vê quebrar a cara, mas não é verdade que eu fique rindo dos seus infortúnios."

Uma pausa.

"Reconheça! – disse ele com simpatia. – " Se fosse assim, eu não iria fazer outra coisa a não rir de você!"

"Adeus Shaoran! – disse, com frieza, preparando-me para desligar.

"Espere ai, espere, espere, espere, Sakura!" – gritou – "Foi brincadeira. Puxa vida." – murmurou, em seguida. – "Você é muito mais legal quando está com o senso de humor ligado."

Eu não disse nada, porque não tinha certeza, sobre se devia ou não acreditar que ele estava brincando. Andava muito sensível a respeito da aparentemente absurda quantidade de desastres que aconteciam comigo. Morria de medo de ser ridicularizada, ou, pior ainda, de alguém ficar com pena de mim.

O silêncio dominou.

Que desperdício de tarifa telefônica, pensei com tristeza.

Então tentei me recompor. A vida já era o ruim o bastante, pensei. Não havia necessidade adicional de eu me arrastar por causa de palavras que nem foram ditas em um simples telefonema.

Comi mais pipoca. Mas parecia que não era o suficiente.

"Ouvi dizer que você não vai mais se casar" – disse Shaoran finalmente, depois que o silêncio já se esticara demais.

"Não Shaoran, eu não vou me casar." – concordei. – "Espero que tenha se divertido pelo fim de semana todo. Agora tenho que desligar. Tchau!"

"Sakura, por favor! – implorou ele.

" Shaoran!" – interrompi. – " Não estou a fim desse papo, sério mesmo."

Não queria conversar com ninguém, muito menos arrumar discussão.

" Sinto muito" – disse ele, com tom de desculpas.

"Sente mesmo?" – perguntei desconfiada.

"Sinto" – confirmou ele. – "De verdade"

"Ótimo!" – disse eu. – "Agora realmente preciso desligar."

"Você continua fula da vida comigo." – disse ele. – " Dá pra perceber"

"Não, não estou, não." – disse, sem forças. – "Simplesmente quero que me deixem em paz aqui no meu cantinho."

"Ah, não!" – disse ele. – "Isso quer dizer que você vai sumir, agarrada a um balde de pipocas, assistir Titanic até semana que vem."

"Talvez." – ri um pouco. " A gente se vê daqui uma semana."

"Vou ligar de vez em quando, pra você parar de comer pipoca. – disse ele. – "Não quero depois você reclamar que engordou, de tanto comer pipoca."

"Obrigada"

" Não ... Escute, Sakura." – pediu ele. – "Por que não sai comigo hoje a noite?"

" Hoje á noite? – perguntei – Sábado a noite?"

" É ... "

" Mas, Shaoran, mesmo que tivesse afim de sair hoje à noite, o que não é o caso, certamente não sairia com _você_." – expliquei.

"Ah sei ..."

" Sem querer ofender" – continuei com gentileza – "mas sábado à noite... Esse é o dia em que a gente sai para ir em festas e conhecer homens interessantes, não para encontrar velhos amigos. Para a gente fazer isso Deus inventou as _segundas_ à noite" – um pensamento alarmante me ocorreu subitamente – " Onde você está?" – quis saber, desconfiada.

"Hã ... estou em casa." – respondeu ele, parecendo envergonhado.

" Sabado a tarde? – perguntei, espantada. – " E você quer sair comigo hoje à noite? O que houve?"

Nesse instante descobri. E o meu astral melhorou na mesma hora, de forma visível.

"Ela largou você, não foi?" – disse eu com voz agradável. – "Aquela tal Saori finalmente recuperou o juízo. Se bem que eu achava que ela nem juízo tinha, para se recuperar."

Eu sempre fazia comentários desagradáveis a respeito das namoradas de Shaoran. Achava que qualquer mulher que fosse burra o bastante para se envolver com um cara tão obviamente galinha e cauteloso na hora de assumir compromissos, como o caso de Shaoran, merecia todas as tolices que alguém dissesse a seu respeito.

"E agora não gostou de eu ter ligado?" – perguntou gentilmente. – "Não foi melhor do me deixar falando com a secretária eletrônica?"

"Sim, obrigada Shaoran" – disse sentindo-me melhor. – "Você tem muita consideração. Abrir o coração sempre ajuda a piorar as coisas." – continuei – "O que aconteceu?"

"Ah ... " – disse ele de forma vaga. – " Uma dessas coisas que acontecem. Eu lhe conto hoje à noite, quando nos virmos.

"Shaoran" – disse eu de forma carinhosa. – "A gente não vai se ver hoje à noite"

"Mas Sakura" – argumentou ele. – "Eu até já reservei a mesa em um restaurante."

"Mas Shaoran" – argumentei. – " ... você não devia ter feito isso sem me consultar antes. Você sabe como meu astral é instável. Nesse momento não estou nem um pouco divertida"

"Mas sabe como é..? – explicou ele. – " Eu tinha feito essa reserva algum tempo atrás, era para ir com a Saori , mas como ela e eu não estamos mais namorando ..."

" Ah, entendi" – disse eu. – "Você não quer especificamente que _eu_ vá com você. Precisa só de _alguém_ que vá. Você pode convidar a Chiharu e a Kikyo. Elas estão afim de você. A Kykio chega hoje de viagem. "

"Não Sakura" – interrompeu ele. – " Eu quero que _você_ especificamente vá comigo."

"Desculpe Shaoran" – disse – "Estou muito deprimida e não consigo encarar a idéia de sair"

"É que é meu aniversário" – disse ele, dando a cartada final.

"Não, seu aniversário é só na quarta feira" – disse.

" Mas eu queria que você fosse comigo nesse restaurante em particular." – disse tentando me convencer. – "É tão difícil de conseguir uma mesa lá ..."

" Ah, Shaoran" – disse, começando a ficar desesperada. – Por que está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Você não é a única que pode se sentir péssima sabia?" – disse ele baixinho. – "Você não tem o monopólio da tristeza."

"Puxa, desculpe Shaoran" – eu me senti culpada. – "você está de baixo astral?"

"Bem sabe como é ... – disse ele, ainda parecendo quieto demais e selou meu destino, perguntado – "Alguma vez eu a deixei sozinha quando você estava nesse estado, Sakura?"

"Isso é chantagem" – disse com raiva. – " Tudo bem, eu saio com você."

"Então passo ai às oito da noite" – disse ele

" Ok. Até mais tarde! – desliguei o telefone.

* * *

Já eram quase seis horas e todas já estavam em casa inclusive Kikyo que havia chegado, naquela mesma tarde, de viagem.

Alguém estava no banheiro e o vapor saía em nuvens por debaixo da porta, de modo que eu mal conseguia enxergar o fim do corredor. Encontrei Kikyo deitada em um edredom no sofá. Estava tossindo e fumando um cinzeiro transbordando de guimbas no chão ao lado dela.

"Oi Sakura! – disse animada. – "O que fez ontem a noite?"

"Nada" – respondi distraída. – " Por que o apartamento está parecendo uma sauna? Quem está no banheiro? Por que está demorando tanto?"

"É a Chiharu. Está se purificando com água escaldante e bucha esfregando a pele até sangrar, como penitência pelo pecado que cometeu." – disse Kikyo

"Pobre Chiharu" O que foi que ela fez desta vez?"

"Parece que bebeu muito e sabe como é? Bebida vai, bebida vem ..." – disse Tomoyo se aproximando.

" Não diga que ..." – disse não acreditando

"Sim, é isso mesmo." – disse Kikyo

" Ela estava se comportando de forma vulgar, dançando de forma sedutora por todo o bar. Estava passando por lá, quando vi a cena. " – disse Meilin

"Ah não!" – disse

"Mas deixe pra lá e me conte de você" – pediu Kikyo, alegremente. – "Conte essa história maluca de você estar para se casar e tudo mais."

"Não." – disse

"Por que não?" – perguntou Kikyo.

"Não quero falar sobre esse assunto." – disse olhando pra Meilin, Tomoyo na esperança que me ajudassem.

"Você sempre diz isso, Sakura"

"Desculpe"

"Por favor" – pediu Kikyo.

"Não"

"_Por favor_" – implorou ela.

Olhei para as meninas e elas estavam com aquela cara do tipo: " Conta logo!"

" Então está bem , mas você não pode rir de mim nem ficar com pena"

Então contei a Karen toda a história as nossa visita à Sr. Yong, as previsões dela, como Chiharu ganhou sete ienes e cinqüenta, como Meilin sofreu uma ruptura na vida, com o corte no lábio, as previsões de Tomoyo e como Meilin e Chiharu deixaram escapar para Sr. Yako que eu estava destinada a me casar daqui um ano.

Kikyo ouvia tudo, boquiaberta.

"Meu Deus." – sussurrou ela. - "Que coisa terrível. Como deve ter sido embaraçoso! Não acredito que você, Meilin, e a Chiharu fizeram isso.

" Mas já passou!" - disse Meilin. – "Sakura j´a nps desculpu pelo incidente.

"E você Kikyo que conta de novo?" – perguntou Meilin a Kikyo

" Ah, muitas coisas! A viagem foi maravilhosa! O Museu de Louvre é incrível! – disse ela. – " A única coisa desagradável é que eu vi _ele _com aquela baranga!"

"Inuyasha e Kagome?" – perguntou Tomoyo

"É, não me fala deles! Dá até asco!" – disse Kikyo com raiva

Kikyo nunca se recuperou por seu ex ter a trocado por outra garota! Ela era um tanto vingativa e sempre que tinha oportunidade espizinhava os dois. Cansamos de falar que era melhor esquecer e seguir em frente. Mas ela era teimosa!

"Kikyo, mas e aí como foi? Você não fez nada?" – perguntou Meilin esperando pelo pior.

Kikyo iria falar mas foi interrompida pela chegada repentina de Chiharu, que vestia um vestido largo e pesado, roxo com gola fechada e que descia até os tornozelos. Era a sua versão de manto para sofrer de penitência

" Ó Sakura. – choramingou ela, explodindo em lágrimas e correndo em minha direção. ( Ela pronunciou "Sakuila")

Eu passei os braços em torno dela, da melhor forma que pode, tendo sempre em mente que ela era vinte centímetros mais alta do que eu.

" Eu estou tão envergonhada" – soluçou ela. – "Eu me odeio. Queria estar morta"

" Shhh ... shhh " –sussurei, por força da prática.

" Logo, logo você vai se sentir melhor. Não se esqueça de que bebeu muito hoje, e o álcool nos deixa deprimidos." – disse Tomoyo

"Você tem todo direito de se sentir meio pra baixo hoje." – disse Meilin

"Vocês acham isso mesmo?" – perguntou ela, olhando pra nós com um olhar esperançoso.

"Claro" – dissemos todas juntas.

" Ah, vocês são todas maravilhosas. Sempre sabem as coisas certas pra me dizer quando estou de baixo astral" – disse Chiharu. – "Nunca mais vou beber" – prometeu ela.

Não dissemos nada.

"Nunca mais!" – exclamou.

Fiquei analisando as unhas. Meilin olhou as janelas. Já Kikyo fitou a o vaso de flores em cima da mesa. Tomoyo por sua vez olhou as revistas que estavam do seu lado.

"Pelo menos nunca mais vou beber tequila" – confirmou com veemência.

Dei uma olhada lá fora da janela. Meilin olhou a televisão, embora estivesse desligada. Kikyo fitou um quadro e Tomoyo folheou a revista.

"Vou ficar só no vinho" – continuou Chiharu.

Ajeitei uma das almofadas. Meilin voltou a olhar as janelas. Kikyo fitou o teto e Tomoyo folheou mais uma pagina da revista.

"E não vou alternar cada dose de bebida com um copo de água mineral.

Analisei minhas unhas novamente. Meilin fitou o vaso de flores. Kikyo olhou o teto e Tomoyo folheou mais uma página da revista.

"Bem, talvez seis"

Dei mais uma olhada pela janela, assim como Meilin. Kikyo voltou a olhar o vaso de flores. Tomoyo deixou a revista de lado.

"Dependendo do tamanho do copo."

E ela foi indo, até que finalmente se convenceu de que uma garrafa de tequila a cada noite era razoável. Nós já ouvimos tudo aquilo muitas vezes.

"Meninas, eu estava horrível" – confidenciou. - "Subi na mesa e comecei a dançar, estava começando atirar os sapatos, a meia, o casaco ..."

"Mas você tirou a blusa?" – perguntou Tomoyo

"Nãooo" – confirmou

"Bem, então não foi tão mau, foi ?" – perguntei.

" Não acho que não" – disse Chiharu um pouco mais alegre. – Sakura conte uma históri para mim. Conte ... deixe-me ver, conte sobre aquela vez em que seu namorado a dispensou por que tinha se apaixonado or outro cara. .

Desanimei na mesma hora.

Só que eu mesma era culpada. Cultivara cuidadosamente a reputaão de ser engraçada para contar as minhas histórias, pelo menos entre os amigos mais chegados, sempre com as tragédias da minha própria vida como protagonistas. Há muito tempo eu chegara a conclusão de que uma das maneiras de evitar ser uma figura trágica e patética era, em vez disso, ser divertida e engraçada. Desse jeito ninguém ia poder rir de mim, porque eu mesma já rira na frente deles.

Só que naquele momento, eu não consegui fazer aquilo.

"Não, Chiharu, eu não consigo ..."

"Ora, vamos, conte ..."

"Não"

"Por favor. Pelo menos a parte em que você cortou o cabelo curtinho e ele, _mesmo assim_, dispensou você.

"Ah, não ... droga. Está bem."

Quem sabe, pensei, pode ser que eu me anime também.

Assim da forma mais divertida que consegui, alegrei Chiharu com a história de uma das m,uitas perdas humilhante e vexames amorosos de minha vida. Só para fazê-la perceber que, não importa o tamanho dos desastres em sua vida, nenhum deles poderia ser tão ruim quanto aos meus.

"Vamos a uma festa hoje à noite. " – informou Kikyo. – Quer ir também?

"Não posso" –respondi .

"Não pode ou não quer? – quis saber Meilin, com astúcia.

"Não posso"

"Por que não?" – perguntou Kikyo

"Fui obrigada a aceitar um convite de Shaoran pra jantar."

"Jantar com Shaoran. Sortuda." – suspirou Chiharu

"Mas por que ele convidou _você_? – guinchou Kikyo, revoltada.

"Kikyo" – exclamou Tomoyo.

"Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Sakura." – disse Kikyo com impaciência.

"Sei sim" – respondi

Kikyo não media as palavras, mas, para ser justa, ela estava absolutamente certa. Eu também não conseguia entender por que Shaoran preferia me levar para jantar.

"Ele terminou com aquela tal de Saori, a do cabelo estranho." – expliquei, e subitamente houve um alvoroço.

"Você ta falando sério? " – perguntou Meilin – " Meu priminho está livre daquela bruxa?"

"Absolutamente sério"

"Finalmente ele recuperou o juízo!" – exclamou Meilin

"Uau!" – soprou Chiharu, com um sorriso de êxtase. - "Isso não é maravilhoso! "

"Então ele ta solto" – perguntou Kikyo

" Sim totalmente" – confirmei, de forma solene

"Parece que pagou todas as dividas com a sociedade e tudo mais" –disse Tomoyo

"Não por muito tempo, se depender de mim" – disse Kikyo com voz firme e determinada, a cabeça cheia de imagens de Shaoran e ela entrando de mãos dadas a um restaurante, Shaoran e ela sorrindo um para outro de forma radiante no dia do casório, Shaoran e ela fazendo cócegas carinhosamente no primeiro filho.

"Aonde ele vai levar você?" – perguntou Kykio, depois que voltara ao presente e o tumulto generalizado já diminuíra um pouco.

"A um restaurante, não pergunte o nome por que não sei"

"Sua sortuda, sortuda, sortuda."

Chiharu e Kykio ficaram olhando para mim, com inveja em estado puro, estampada em seus rostos.

"Não fiquem olhando pra mim desse jeito" – disse, temerosa. – "Eu nem queria ir"

"Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" –reagiu Chiharu. –"Um cara lindo e tão ..."

"Rico!" – exclamou Kikyo

"Mas ele não é um cara lindo e rico ..." - protestei, de forma fraca.

"Ele é sim!" – falaram as duas em coro.

"Bem talvez ele seja. Mas, mas ...mas não adianta nada pra mim." – disse baixinho. – "Eu não o acho bonito. Ele é apenas um amigo. E acho um desperdício total de tempo sair com um velho amigo de sábado a noite. Especialmente se considerarmos que eu nem queria ir."

"Você é esquisita" – disse Kykio

"Sakura, que roupa vai usar?" – perguntou Tomoyo.

"Não sei"

"Mas tem que saber. Você não está indo simplesmente a um barzinho tomar cerveja." – afirmou Tomoyo.

"Não querendo assustar você, Sakura, mas já são sete e meia da noite. Você sabe, muito bem que Shaoran detesta atrasos" – disse Meilin me alertando

"Meilin, mas é só o Shaoran" – sorri para Meilin

* * *

Oiii! Mais um capitulo postado! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Esse ficou enorme, embora tenha algumas duvidas com relação a ele. Sortuda a Sakura, não! Quem não queria estar no lugar dela, nesse exato momento? Como prometido, Shaoran vai aparecer um pouco mais agora. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deixaram muito feliz. Quero agradecer: _aggie18, __Cathy C, __Hikari Nakao__, Leila, __Yamanaka Yumi__littledark__, Rachel, __Miaka-ELA__, analu, __MeRRy-aNNe__Yullie Black Uzumaki, __Babi Kinomoto Malfoy Black_

Bjnhs e até mais


	5. Chapter 5

ALGO CHAMADO DESTINO

_Capitulo 5 – __**O encontro com Shoaran**_

Shaoran chegou mais ou menos às oito horas, e eu ainda não estava pronta. O pior é que era bem capaz de eu estar ainda de pijamas , se as meninas não tivessem me enchido e convencido a tomar um banho e depois colocar um glamouroso vestido preto.

Não que eu estivesse grata a elas por isso. Simplesmente as culpava por estarem me aprontando toda para sair com Shaoran.

Kykio e Chiharu deram um monte de conselhos sobre o que usar e de que jeito colocar a maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo e começam todas as frases dizendo: "Se fosse eu que estivesse me preparando para sair com Shaoran ..." e "Se Shaoran tivesse me convidado ..."

" Use estas, use estas" – disse Kikyo, toda excitada , pegando um par de meias rendadas e cheias de lacinhos na minha gaveta de baixo.

"Não" – disse eu, pegando as meias da mão dela e colocando-as de volta na gaveta.

"Mas elas são lindas" – exclamou Chiharu

"Eu sei" – disse convicta.

"Então, por que não quer usá-las?" – perguntou Kikyo sem entender.

"Para quê? È só o Shaoran!"

"Você é muito mal agradecida" – bufou Chiharu

" Não sou não. Para que vou usá-las? È um desperdicio! Quem é que vai vê-las?"

"Sakura, você é cega mesma! Imagina se um deus grego daquele me convidasse! Me entregaria por completa" – disse Kikyo.

Na sala Tomoyo e Mein Li conversavam com Shaoran Li animadamente. Mais tarde Kikyo entrou na conversa. Shaoran estava com a mesma cara de sempre.

Era engraçada como as mulheres gostavam tanto de Li, por que realmente não havia nada de especial nele.

Até parece que ele tinha olhos azuis penetrantes, cabelo totalmente negro, uma boca sexy com lábios carnudos e maxilar tão grande quanto uma mochila. Não havia nada disso.

Ele tinha olhos castanhos, que não eram nem um pouco penetrantes. Olhos castanhos sem graça na minha opinião. E seu cabelo tinha aquela "cor que não é cor": eram castanhos. A única diferença é de que ele foi tocado pela varinha da Fada do Cabelo Bom, e devido a isso os fios dele eram lisos, enquanto os meus eram pouco ondulados.

Ele sorriu para Kikyo. Ele sorria muito. E todo mundo que alguma vez achou Shaoran atraente vivia comentando do sorriso simpático que ele tinha, e eu não conseguia entender porque. Seus dentes eram apenas uma fileira de pequenas teclas esmaltadas.

O segredo de seu sucesso eu imaginava, ele parecia um rapaz simpático, um homem decente, afetuoso, com valores antigos e que tratava mulheres como se fossem damas.

O que não era verdade, eu até achava engraçado. Só que no momento que as mulheres descobriam, já era tarde demais.

"Olá Kykio" – cumprimentou Shaoran, dando o golpe do sorriso mais uma vez. – "Como vai?"

"Maravilhosa!" – declarou. – "Estou ótima"

E, de imediato, passou à etapa de flerte descarado. Ofereceu-lhe muitos olhares sedutores, sorrisos sugestivos e, demonstrando uma suprema autoconfiança, passou a mão sobre o ombro dele de forma sucessiva, a fim de retirar fiapos imaginários de seu casaco de inverno.

"Oi Shaoran" – disse Chiharu lentamente quando saia do quarto. Ela também começou flertar descaradamente com ele, mas usava a tática de sorriso doces e tímidos, além de rápidos contatos olho no olho. Parecia toda delicada, com bochechas rosadas, rubores inesperados, olhos sem maquiagem, pele limpa e a robustez de quem bebe leite.

Shaoran estava ali parado, sorrindo, resistiu às tentativas de Kykio e Chiharu. Procurava o olhar de Meilin e Tomoyo para ajudá-lo, então olhou para o relógio de pulso.

"Sakura, Shaoran já está aqui" – disse Tomoyo.

"Você chegou cedo" –acusei. Estava correndo de um lado para outro, tentando achar meus sapatos de salto alto.

"Na verdade, Sakura, eu cheguei na hora certa" – disse Shaoran.

"Bem, você deveria saber que eu não ia estar pronta" – berrei do banheiro para Shaoran.

" Você está bem legal!"- agarrou-me pelo braço quando passei correndo novamente pela frente dele, e tentou me dar um beijo no rosto.

"Argh" – disse eu, limpando o beijo. –"Para com isso, vai estragar minha maquiagem."

Achei meus sapatos na cozinha, no espaço entre a geladeira e a máquina de lavar. Coloquei-os e fiquei ao lado de Shaoran. Ele continuava muito mais alto do que eu.

"Você está maravilhosa, Sakura" – disse Tomoyo – " Adoro quando você coloca esse vestido preto"

"Está arrasando!!!" – disse Chiharu

"Eles não formam um lindo casal?" – perguntou Meilin sorrindo de mim para Shaoran e depois para mim de volta.

"Não, imagina, não formamos não" – resmunguei constrangida – " Ele é alto demais e eu sou muito baixa. As pessoas vão achar que o circo chegou na cidade."

"Sakura, não exagere!" – reprimiu Meilin

"Com certeza vocês formal um lindo casal, não há dúvida" – afirmou Tomoyo.

Olhei para Tomoyo com aquele olhar 'você ficou louca'. Chiharu também concordou, mas Kykio não contradisse. Ela era muito competitiva e não conseguia evitar.

Ela era uma dessas pessoas que nunca se diminuem, jamais se depreciam e, sob hipótese alguma, fazem piadinhas à custa de si mesma ou de suas aparências. Enquanto eu, agia de outro modo.

Ela era uma pessoa muito legal na maior parte do tempo, mas, se alguma coisa lhe saísse errado, teríamos de cruzar o caminho dela por nossa própria conta em risco. Especialmente quando estava bêbada, momento em que podia se mostrar muito assustadora, Kykio dava muita importância a "respeito". Na verdade ela era obsessiva com relação a isso.

Há mais ou menos uns 7 meses atrás, Kykio tinha dado tempo com seu namorado Inuyasha, mas quando nós mulheres imaginamos _'tempo'_, não queremos ver nosso namorado com outra pessoa. Foi exatamente isso que ocorreu, Kykio viu Inuyasha com Kagome e armou o maior barraco. Bom quando ela queria, sabia ser muito má.. Acontece que neste dia foi uma noite terrível. Kykio ficou sentada, com cara amarrada, sem dizer nada, soltando apenas um " canalha" alternando com "baranga". Ela havia comprado um garrafão de vinho de 5 litros de vinho e insistiu para que todas ficassem com ela até que o vinho acabasse. O resultado não poderia ser pior. Uma noite passada no banheiro, ela e o vaso sanitário, nada muito animador.

No próximo dia, ela ficou sem graça e pediu desculpas a todas nós. Mas tirando o fato de ser muito competitiva ela era uma ótima companheira de quarto, tinha roupas lindas e nos emprestava sem pestanejar. Conseguia ser extremamente vulgar às vezes, porém sempre paga a sua parte do aluguel em dia. È claro que sabia que se os nossos interesses batessem de frente em algum momento teria de tirar meu time de campo com esportividade ou encarar comida de hospital. Só que nossos interesses nunca bateram de frente, e dificilmente ia acontecer agora, por causa de Shaoran.

Ela estava tirando o máximo de proveito do fato de Shaoran estar no nosso apartamento.

"Vai haver uma festa hoje" – comentou Kykio, dirigindo-se a ele, apenas ele. – "Talvez você queira dar uma passadinha por lá mais tarde"

"Parece uma boa idéia" – concordou ele, sorrindo para ela. – "É melhor eu anotar o endereço"

"Não precisa" – disse eu, quase emocionada pelo clima de romance na nossa pequena sala – "Eu sei onde fica"

"Tem certeza?" – perguntou Kykio ansiosa.

"Tenho. Vamos logo Shaoran! Vamos acabar logo com isso." – disse

"Por favor apareça na festa" – pediu Kykio – "mesmo que _Sakura_ não queira ir"

Saímos, Shaoran concedendo a Kykio e a Chiharu o seu sorriso de apresentador de tevê, enquanto eu olhava para ele, achando tudo divertido.

"Que foi?" – perguntou ele enquanto descíamos as escadas. – "O que foi que fiz?"

"Você é deplorável" – ri –"Alguma vez já encontrou uma mulher sem flertar com ela?"

"Mas eu não estava flertando!" – protestou – "Estava apenas sendo normal! Estava só sendo educado."

Lancei-lhe o olhar 'me engana que eu gosto'.

"Você está linda Sakura" – disse ele.

"Você é um tremendo enrolador de mulheres" – repliquei – "Acho até que deviam obrigá-lo a usar uma plaquinha, para proteger as desavisadas que chegarem perto."

"Não sei o que fiz de errado" – reclamou ele.

"Sabe o que devia estar escrito na plaquinha?" – eu o ignorei continuando a falar.

"Não, o que deveria estar escrito, Sakura?"

"Cuidado com as mentiras!"

Ele abriu a porta da frente do prédio para mim, e ar frio do mundo lá fora me atingiu como uma bofetada.

"Ai Kami – Sama" – pensei com ar sombriu –"Como é que eu vou conseguir agüentar essa noite?"

* * *

Havíamos chegado ao restaurante há algum tempo. Um restaurante um tanto chique e com o garçom mais triste que já havia visto.

" Venha cá. Você está muito longe" – disse Shaoran.

"Não" – disse eu um pouco nervosa. "O garçom falou que era para eu sentar aqui"

"E daí? Você não está na terceira série!"

"Mas não quero deixá-lo chateado ..."

"Sakura, não seja covarde. Venha até aqui!"

"Não!"

"Tudo bem, então eu vou até ai."

Ele se levantou e arrastou a cadeira por vários metros em volta da mesa , e se sentou quase no meu colo.

Os dois jovens casais glamurosos na mesa ao lado pareciam chocados, lancei um olhar do tipo 'pobre de mim, olhem só para esse maluco que está comigo, sou muito fina e jamais faria uma coisa dessas', mas Shaoran parecia estar adorando.

"Pronto" – ele sorriu – "Assim está melhor. Agora consigo enxergar você" – e começou a trazer talheres, copos e guarnapos para perto dos meus.

"Shaoran, por favor" – pedi em desespero – "As pessoas estão nos observando"

"Onde?" – perguntou ele, olhando em volta – "Ah, sei, já vi"

"Agora você vai se comportar?" – trovejei com indignação. Só que eu já o perdera, por que ele fizera contato olho a olho com a mais bonita das duas mulheres da mesa ao lado e já estava usando os truques habituais. Dei uma cotovelada em Shaoran. – "Olha aqui seu canalha estúpido, eu nem queria sair com você hoje à noite!"

"Desculpe Sakura, desculpe, desculpe"

"Corta essa, ok? Não quero passar a noite toda com você olhando por cima do meu ombro!"

"Ta legal, desculpe, mas ..."

"Mas ... foi você quem quis que eu viesse. Então é melhor agir de maneira educada e conversar comigo. E, se pretendia flertar com alguém porque me convidou?"

"Sinto muito, você tem toda razão Sakura!"

A voz dele era de quem estava arrependido, mas a cara, não.

"E pode arrancar esse sorriso de garoto levado, por que você não me engana"

"Tenho algo para lhe contar, Sakura" – disse Shaoran ficando totalmente sério de repente.

"Então, vamos lá, desembucha!" –disse eu – "Isso parece ser divertidíssimo. Quem é a bola 8 da vez?"

"Bola 8? Esqueça" –disse Li meio chateado

"Agora não posso mais esquecer. Você vai ter me contar. Você sabe como sou curiosa, vou ficar pensando, insistindo para você me contar! Além do mais, não vai querer uma Sakura te pentelhando a noite inteira." – disse entre risos

"Tudo bem, você sabe que você não pentelha!"

"Olha, é melhor não duvidar"

"Ok, pensando bem acho que seria um martírio mesmo! Seria pior que ..."

"Shaoran!"

"Bom Sakura, você não vai gostar do que vou falar"

"Conte"

"É a respeito da Saori!

"Conte logo!"

"Eu terminei com ela. Não foi ela que terminou comigo"

"Mas como pôde fazer isso! Shaoran seu , seuu ...!" – disse indignada.

"Eu estava de _saco cheio_ dela! – disse Shaoran cortando – "O namoro estava péssimo. Era um pesadelo!"

"Mas ela tinha peitos grandes!"

"E daí?"

"Você é muito insensível"

"Não Sakura, não sou. Até tentei ser legal com ela."

"Você a fez chorar?"

"Não"

"Ela já está em outra também! Lembra-se do Seiya?"

"Sim, lembro dele sim! – disse interessada não acreditando no que acabara de escutar. Saori e Seiya juntos. – "Não diga que ela e Seiya estão juntos?" –continuei com aquela 'espero que não seja verdade' afinal era um homem a menos no mercado. E que homem fora do mercado!

"Estão, eu os vi ontem a tarde" – disse Shaoran

"Puxa vida, ela não perde tempo mesmo! È uma galinha, safada! – disse revoltada. – "Mas e você Li, como você está?"

"Felicíssimo. Não a agüentava mais, era um grude toda hora ligando. Além do mais eu não a amava."

"Shaoran Li você é um canalha"

Shaoran pareceu ligeiramente chateado, com lágrimas mos olhos. A vodca fez com que os dois ficássemos emotivos.

"Agora me arrependi de ter contado" –disse ele com cara amarrada. "Eu sabia que você não ia gostar"

"Talvez não, mas vou ter que aturar com bravura"

"Falando em bravura" – Shaoran já parecia um pouco animado. – "Conte-me sobre essa história de casamento."

"Não"

"Por favor"

"Não"

"Você não quer conversar a respeito?"

"Não"

"Sakura, você sempre não quer conversar a respeito"

"É humilhante para mim!"

"Touya, ficou furioso, pensou que estava grávida e já estava querendo encontrar o safado e dar uma surra."

"Ai, kami sama! Essa história já deu o que tinha dar!"

"Você sabe, Touya só quer o melhor para você!"

"Rá! É muito fácil você falar, você é o melhor amigo dele"

"Sakura, ele é o seu irmão, só estava tentando te proteger"

"Me proteger! Shaoran, você sabe como ele é! Quase matou todos os meus namorados! Falando nele, vamos comigo na quinta visitá-lo. Não estou muito afim de ir lá sozinha."

"Tá legal"

"O quer dize com _tá legal_?"

"Quis dizer _ta legal_"

"Não se importa!"

"Não .. é claro que não importo. Eu tenho até que falar com Touya."

"Que bom"

Uma pausa.

"Estou começando a achar que vou virar uma solteirona aos 30 anos." – disse deprimida, encarando o copo de vodca e imaginando se a previsão da Sra. Yong iria tornar-se real. – "Shaoran, por que sou tão assim, porque nunca acho a pessoa certa?!

"Olha Sakura, não é só você que quer encontrar a pessoa certa! "

"Shao, você já encontrou a sua?"

"Já" – disse afirmando.

"Já! Posso saber quem é? – perguntei curiosa.

"Bem, é ..."

Ele não chegou a falar por que meu celular começou a tocar insistentemente atrapalhando a pequena orquestra que tocava no local. Todos no restaurante me olharam com um cara 'olha, tem gente que não se toca, sou muito fino e deixei o celular no vibra call, você não sabe o que é isso'

"Kikyo" – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

* * *

Oiii! Mais um capitulo postado! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Milagres acontecem!!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deixaram muito feliz.

Bjnhs e até mais


	6. Chapter 6

ALGO CHAMADO DESTINO

_Capitulo 6 – __**Bem vinda, eu?**_

"Você deixou uma boa gorjeta para eles?" – cochichei para Shaoran no momento que finalmente saímos do restaurante, acenando para a equipe reunida na porta.

"Sim" – afirmou Shaoran

"Ótimo. Eles foram legais"

Fiquei rindo o tempo todo enquanto subíamos as escadas para sair do restaurante, e ri mais ainda quando saímos no ar frio da noite.

"Que legal. Foi muito divertido" – disse me apoiando em Li

"Ótimo" – disse ele – "Agora comporta-se caso contrário não conseguiremos pegar um táxi!"

"Desculpe, Shao, acho que estou meio bêbada, mas me sinto tão _feliz..."_ – disse dando uma voltinha.

"Que bom, mas Sakura, por favor, pode fechar a boca um minutinho!"

Um táxi parou. O motorista estava com cara de irritado.

"Sorria" – disse eu, abafando riso. Entrei quase de gatinhas e Shaoran bateu a porta depois que entrou.

"Para onde?" – perguntou o taxista.

"Para onde o senhor quiser..." – respondi com ar sonhador.

"Hein?..."

"Quando quiser e para onde quiser" – disse eu. – "O que importa? Daqui há cem anos o senhor não vai mais estar aqui, eu não vou mais estar aqui, ele não vai mais estar aqui" – apontei para Shaoran. – "E o seu táxi com certeza não vai mais estar aqui"

"Pare com isso, Sakura" – Shaoran me cutucou, quase aos risos. – "Deixe o homem em paz. Itabashi, por favor."

"É melhor parar em uma loja de bebidas e comprar alguma coisa para levar para a festa"

"O que podemos levar?" – perguntou Shaoran

"Que tal vodca? É meu drinque preferido hoje."

"Certo"

"Não, acho melhor não"

"Por quê?"

"Porque já estou bêbada o suficiente"

"E daí? Você não está se divertindo"

"Estou, mas é melhor eu parar"

"Eu tenho que parar. Vamos comprar outra coisa menos forte."

"Cerveja?"

"Tanto faz"

"Ou você prefere uma garrafa de sakê?"

"O que você quiser."

"Que tal uma caixa de cerveja Kirin Ichiban?"

"Você é que sabe."

"Sakura, por kami-sama! Pare de ser tão submissa e diga o que você prefere. Por que você sempre fica assim concordando com tudo e..."

"Não estou sendo submissa nem concordando com tudo" – ri – "É que realmente tanto faz. Você sabe que não sou muito de beber"

O motorista do táxi soltou uma risada de deboche. Acho que ele não acreditou em mim.

~#~#~

Dava para ouvir a música alta assim que o táxi virou a esquina.

"Parece que a festa está boa" – disse Shaoran.

"É mesmo." – concordei – "Será que vai dar polícia? Essa é a verdadeira marca de uma grande festa."

"Ah, não ... Pelo barulho, os vizinhos logo vão acabar chamando a policia. Então é melhor entrarmos logo para começarmos a nos divertir, antes os guardas acabem com a festa"

"Não se preocupe" – disse eu, tranqüilizando-o. – "Está escrito a respeito dos guardas: _Muitos são chamados, mas poucos são efetivos_"

Shaoran riu. Mais do que devia, achei. A vodca pelo visto, ainda estava fazendo efeito. Tivemos uma pequena discussão entre nós, quando quis pagar o táxi. No final Shaoran deu o dinheiro ao homem, com ar de rabugento.

"Você atura muito dessa garota, cara." – disse o taxista no seu comentário de despedida. - "Detesto mulher insolente e tagarela" – e o táxi foi embora.

Fiquei na calçada, olhando cheia de ódio para a traseira do táxi que desaparecia na rua.

"Que atrevimento o dele. Eu não sou insolente e tagarela"

"Sakura, relaxa"

"Ah tá legal"

"Para falar a verdade, ele tinha um pouco de razão. Você é bem insolente e tagarela, às vezes"

"Ah, até você!"

Tentei parecer chateada, mas não consegui prender o riso. Aquele era um comportamento muito incomum para mim. Mas também aquela noite toda estava sendo muito incomum.

Tocamos a campainha da casa onde a festa estava rolando. A porta se abriu e um rapaz de camisa azul ficou parado, olhando para nós.

"Posso ajudá-los?" – perguntou o rapaz com educação.

Foi aí que eu me toquei de não fazia a menor idéia sobre quem estava oferecendo a festa.

"Hãa .." – disse Shaoran

"Humm ... Hiroshi nos convidou" – murmurei

"Ah, certo" – disse o rapaz, sorrindo, e subitamente mais amigável. "–" Quer dizer que vocês são amigos do Hiroshi? Ele é um porra louca mesmo, não acham?

"Hã, sim" – concordei, jogando os olhos para cima – "Porra louca mesmo"

Aquilo era a resposta certa a se dizer, por que a porta se escancarou na mesma hora, fomos aceitos e convidados a passar pelo portal, a fim de participar da animação que desenrolava no lado de dentro. Reparei, com tristeza que havia um terrível amontoado de garotas lá. Umas mil para cada homem, a proporção que normalmente havia nas festas de Tóquio, e todas começaram a olhar para Shaoran com interesse.

"Quem é esse tal de Hiroshi?" – cochichou Shaoran enquanto me empurrava para a sala encharcada de estrogênio.

"Você não ouviu? Ele é um porra louca;"

"Sim, mas quem é ele?

"Sei lá" – sussurrei, disfarçando e olhando em volta para me certificar de o rapaz de camisa azul não estava ouvindo por ali por perto. – "Achei que havia uma grande chance de haver alguém chamado Hiroshi aqui, ou de um Hiroshi ser amigo de um dos moradores. Lei das probabilidades e tals ..."

"Sakura, você é maravilhosa" – disse Shaoran em tom de admiração.

"Não sou, não" –expliquei. –"É que você vive saindo com mulheres muito burras. Posso até exemplificar, como a Saori, Akio. Shaoran realmente são várias! "

"Você está sendo muito cruel comigo" – e me lançou um olhar amargo

"Não, não estou." – argumentei de forma razoável – "Estou falando para o seu próprio bem. Dizer isso magoa mais a mim do que a você"

"Sério?"

Nossa pequena discussão mal havia começado e foi interrompida por uma voz vibrante e alegre.

"Que ótimo vocês terem chegado!"

Kykio, com seu olhar agudo e penetrante, vinha em nossa direção, atravessando com dificuldade a multidão que estava em pé na sala, com latas de cerveja nas mãos. Ela devia estar vigiando a porta de entrada a noite toda, pensei, de forma generosa, e na mesma hora me senti culpada. Não era crime achar Shaoran atraente, apenas uma terrível falta de bom gosto e discernimento. Kikyo estava linda, bem ao jeito de Shaoran. Se ela atacasse do jeito certo e conseguisse fingir que era burra, eu tinha certeza de que havia muita chance de ela ser a próxima namorada de Shaoran.

Kykio, toda exuberante, nos contou o quanto estava feliz por nos ver ali e começou a metralhar perguntas em cima de nós com a velocidade de um carro de formula 1. Por alguns momentos, fui tola para acreditar que era uma conversa real e que eu fazia parte dela. Até que reparei que Kykio recebia minhas histórias com um silencio sepulcral, mas toda vez que Shoaran abria a boca ela se escangalhava toda de tanto rir. E sempre que eu e ela olhávamos nos olhos uma da outra, ela franzia a cara de forma significativa e enérgica. Foi então que notei que ela estava fazendo algum sinal com os lábios. Apertei os olhos para ver melhor. Ela fez de novo. Como que é? ... O que poderia ser? ...Tem som de que? ...Tem duas sílabas?

"Cai fora!"

Ela se inclinou ligeiramente na minha direção cochichou na minha orelha enquanto Shaoran estava ligeiramente distraído, tirando o casaco.

" Pelo amor de Kami Sama! Cai fora!"

Eu sabia quando não era bem vinda. Na verdade, eu era muito boa nisso, às vezes sacava antes até mesmo da outra pessoa. Estranhamente, meu desconfiômetro estava desligado naquela noite. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Detestava a sensação de ter feito algo errado.

"Eu ... hã ... vou dar uma volta por aí" – Saí de campo discretamente, me afastei dos dois e fiquei em pé, no meio da sala.

Nenhum dos dois fez objeções a minha saída. Senti um fisgada de desapontamento por Shaoran não tentar me manter ali, ou perguntar para onde eu ia. Senti um pouco. Estava ali, sozinha, não havia ninguém que eu conhecesse em volta, ainda continuava de casaco e tinha certeza de que todo mundo estava olhando para minha cara, achando que não tinha amigos. A euforia induzida pela vodka acabara, e o agudo constrangimento retornara. Subitamente me senti muito sóbria, até demais.

Eu passara quase a vida toda achando que a existência era uma festa para qual não eu não fora convidada. Naquele momento, eu estava realmente em uma festa para qual não fora convidada e era quase reconfortante descobrir que todos os sentimentos que me acompanharam pela maior parte da minha vida – isolamento, inadequação – eram o tempo todo, as emoções certas para sentir.


End file.
